List of chapters in KvD: Heroes
Here are the full list of chapters in Knights vs Dragons: Heroes. '' Campaign chapters: Preface: * 1. "I summon thee!" * 2. The Legend Prolouge: World of Zenith * 1. Prince with Golden Wings * 2. Proof of Power * 3. Heroes in Battle Chapter 1: World of Mystery * 1. Mystery Trial * 2. Willful Warrior * 3. Wind and Light * 4. Dual Cavaliers * 5. Prince of Mystery Chapter 2: World of Conquest * 1. Conquest Trial * 2. Lovely Bloom * 3. Callous Prince * 4. Bewitching Princess * 5. Prince of Conquest Chapter 3: World of Binding * 1. Binding Trial * 2. Two Noblewomen * 3. Desert Dragons * 4. Quirky Family * 5. Nobles of Binding Chapter 4: World of Awakening * 1. Awakening Trial * 2. Blade Dancer * 3. Big Ambush * 4. Surprising Villager * 5. Prince of Awakening Chapter 5: World of Mystery II * 1. Return to Mystery * 2. Captive Princess * 3. No way out * 4. Three Sisters Fly * 5. Divine Dragon Princess Chapter 6: World of Birthright * 1. Birthright Trial * 2. Vain Princess * 3. Blunt Princess * 4. Shy Princess * 5. Prince of Birthright Chapter 7: World of Blazing * 1. Blazing Trial * 2. Two Noblemen * 3. Baffing Labyrinth * 4. The Guardian * 5. Blazing Noblemen Chapter 8: World of Awakening II * 1. Sinister Shadow * 2. Napping Dragon * 3. Ravishing Battle * 4. Divine Dragon Returns * 5. Future Princess ''Chapter 9: Heroes Invade * 1. Loyalty and Ambition * 2. Nobilty and Vanity * 3. The Blue Crow * 4. The Unkown * 5. Princess of Death Chapter 10: World of Radiance * 1. Radiant Mercenaries * 2. A Mercenary's Pride * 3. The Imperial Prince * 4. Last Line of Defense * 5. Radiant Hero Chapter 11: Rite of Shadows * 1. Caring Princess * 2. Pirates! * 3. The Mountain of Fear * 4. More Pirates! * 5. The Dark Domain Chapter 12: Bitter Enemies * 1. Battle at the Solar Gate * 2. A Desperate Pursuit * 3. Desert Stronghold Siege * 4. Before the Goddess * 5. The Mask Cracks Paralouge chapters: ''Paralouge 1: Family Bonds'' * 1. Sacred Bond * 2. Holy War's bond * 3. Unbreakable bond ''Paralouge 2: Sibling Bonds'' * 1. Brothers and Sisters * 2. Siblings of Thunder * 3. Courage and Devotion ''Paralouge 3: Blazing Shadows'' * 1. Vengeful Mercenary * 2. Blade Enemies * 3. Death and the Child ''Paralouge 4: Spring Festival'' * 1. Bright Blooms * 2. Gleaming Grass * 3. Spring Stars ''Paralouge 5: World of Shadows'' * 1. Legendary Hero * 2. Into the Forest * 3. Ronaxe's Heroic stand Paralogue 6: Bridal Blessings * 1. Martial Bliss * 2. Groomed for Combat * 3. Battle of the Bouquet Paralogue 7: Echoes of Mystery * 1. Wayward Dawn * 2. Led by the Nose * 3. Three Assassins Paralogue 8: Delyran Summer * 1. Sunny Sneaky Attack * 2. Seaside Trouble * 3. Taking the Beachhand Paralogue 9: Novanian Summer * 1. Novania on the Shore * 2. Shipwrecked * 3. A Vacation in Ruins Xenolouge chapters: Xenolouge 1: Detached Princess * 1. Blissful Revenge * 2. Two Timing Thoughts * 3. One Heart, One Change Xenologue 2: The Brink of Chaos * 1. No means of Escape * 2. Fight Me * 3. Over Already? Xenolouge 3: Mar-A-Lago by the Sea * 1. Trumped up for Summer * 2. Golf par holes * 3. Make Summer Great Again Xenolouge 4: Worlds United * 1. Sealed Away * 2. Gratitude of Liberty * 3. Farewell Heroes Category:Chapters